Stuck On A Cloud
by Evertwilight24
Summary: How would you like it if God put you in a celestial timeout with your arch nemesis? Kiss and make up?
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing related to the Twilight Saga (This unfortunate fact still keeps me up at night) it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I must content myself to playing with her Characters. But seriously, Steph, I promise to give them back. No infringement is intended. **_

**FAIR WARNING: I don't wish to offend anyone. This first chapter involves two teenagers acting inappropriately in a church. Please don't read this if this will offend you. This story is intended for mature readers only.**

Chapter 1

Going to church had always been the high point of my week. I loved listening to Father Carlisle's sermons. My auntie Esme secretly thought he was the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on. She always said what a shame it was that he was a priest. I suppose for an old guy he wasn't bad looking, however his nephew, Edward. Now there was a guy that was seriously swoon worthy, at least he would be if he wasn't just so annoying.

Edward was such a prankster. I was constantly on him trying to rein him in. That boy would have the congregation in an uproar if not for me.

So my first order of business, as alter girl, as with every Sunday was to locate Edward. I was determined to keep an eye on that boy. Last Sunday I caught him reeling in old man Billy's toupee with his Scooby Doo Zebco. Of course it didn't help that his friends Garret and Emmet were always egging him on.

I was thirty minutes early to church. Just enough time to find Edward and save his next unsuspecting victim from his childish tomfoolery.

A brief scan of the sanctuary produced Garret and Emmet sitting in the last pew snickering at each other, but no Edward.

I stomped over to them.

"Where's Edward?"

"Oh, he's been waiting for you, pretty girl," Emmet smirked. They both glanced up to the balcony and laughed.

"He said he's been saving a seat for you on his lap up there." Garret chimed in with a loud guffaw.

I looked up at the balcony to find Edward with his head poked threw the spindles grinning from ear to ear at me. "Hey, sexy, why don't you come up here." He winked.

My eyes rounded in shock, looking around quickly to see if anyone overheard him. I sighed gratefully when the room turned up empty with the exception of his two co-conspirators.

I stomped loudly, banging my way up the steps, but secretly smiling that he called me sexy. _I wish he would just grow up already. _I was seriously crushing on this guy, but there was no way I could be seen going out with such a jokester. I wanted him to take me seriously. I wanted him to take us seriously.

I flung open the door to the balcony room upstairs, no Edward in site. I was about to scream his name when I felt two strong arms from behind me close around my waist pulling me tightly to his chest.

"Mm," Edward groaned, taking a huge whiff of my neck. "Hello, beautiful. You can't imagine how much I've missed you." His voice made my knees weak. His hands slid under my top, caressing my belly. His lips found my earlobe, sucking gently while simultaneously his hand found it's way down the front of my skirt grazing the waistband of my panties.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned. I think my girly bits melted in a pile of goo at his feet. He spun me around capturing my lips with his. He reached down my skirt grabbing my butt over my panties, a cheek in each hand, kneading my flesh. "Oh," I gasped, wrapping my legs around his waist. He walked us over to lay me down on the second row of the pews. No one could see us from below. His lips never left mine as he hiked up my skirt to rub his jean clad erection against my now, soaking wet, panty clad core.

I don't know how it happened, because his lips and hands were just everywhere, and I was lost in so many overwhelming sensations, but suddenly his lips were on my breast sucking on my nipple. "Oh," His hand slid inside my panties. I whimpered and began to cry out but his mouth captured my sounds. I writhed beneath him. I'd never felt anything so amazing in my life. My eyes popped open to look at him to find him watching me.

"I want you, Bella. I'll always want you," he whispered.

"Oh, Edward. I want you too." He smirked down at me. I frowned slightly as I realized what he just got me to admit. He lowered his head planting a trail of kisses across my collarbone, a soft chuckle rumbling in his chest. I stared over his shoulder, a new realization finally dawning on me. We were making out in my beloved church.

"No. No. No. Edward, we can't."

"What? Why? You can't deny how you feel about me anymore. You want this too."

_Did I want this? He practically attacked me. He didn't even ask! And I can't even imagine the penance I'll have to pay for this after my next confession. Poor Father Carlisle will never look at me the same again. _

"Just stop!" I hissed at him. "Don't you have any respect for this place at all?"

He sat up racking his hand through his hair. "You're such a tease, Bella."

"I am not a tease. _You_ attacked me."

"You liked it. Don't even try to deny it."

I huffed, righting my clothing when I heard loud giggles from the floor below.

"Emmet, Garret, shut it!"

I got up pushing Edward out of my way. I was about to lean over the railing when I noticed an old cleaning bucket.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the offending item, hand poised ready to reach for the handle. Edward was there in a flash grabbing the bucket before I could see inside.

"It's really nothing to worry about."

"Liar. You better hand over that bucket."

"Hmm," he hummed with a smirk, holding the bucket over his head. "What will you give me in return?"

"What do mean? I'm not giving you anything you pervert. This is the house of the Lord. You'll hand over that bucket or else!"

He laughed. "How about a little kiss? Yep, that's what I want. If you want this bucket it will cost you a kiss."

Emmet and Garret busted out laughing.

"I said, shut it, you two!"

Edward started backing up laughing hysterically. I stalked him relentlessly clawing my way up his shirt.

"Hey, girl, watch it, would you?"

Edward dropped the bucket trying to push me off him. It landed on it's side behind him spilling it's contents over the railing covering his two sidekicks with lizards.

"Ew. Ah man." The two clowns grumbled down below.

"Bella, stop! I can't…We're going to… Oh shit!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" We both screamed simultaneously as we went flailing over the side.

The next thing I remember is feeling the most indescribable pain ever. I opened my eyes to see two blurry figures covered in lizards staring down at me. I tried to speak, but my lungs were filling up. I started choking up some warm thick liquid.

"Gross," someone complained.

Everything went black.

However, that didn't last long. I opened my eyes the next second, standing feeling light as a feather, all pain gone. Edward was just standing there, slack jawed staring at the back of the pews.

"Edward, this is ridiculous. We could have been kill…" my voice broke off abruptly as I followed his line of vision to the macabre that was now our broken and blooded bodies laying awkwardly across the back of the pews.

"Oh, no! Are we…

"Dead," Edward whispered.

"No, no, no, no, noooooo!"

"Oh, man. That sucks," Emmet blurted.

"Edward, get up, dude," Garret demanded.

"Um, I think they're dead." Emmet shook his head.

"Not good, let's bale before we get blamed for this," Garret suggested.

"They need help, dude," Emmet disagreed.

"It's too late for that, man. Come on!" Garret ran out the side door, with Emmet in tow.

"Can you believe those two ass-clowns? They left us here to die," I said indignantly.

"They're right, Bella. We're already dead."

"How do you know? We could be having one of those out of body experiences!" I shouted at him.

"Then how do you explain that, huh?"

I looked to where he was pointing to where an escalator had appeared in the center isle. It's steps moving upwards to a rather large hole in the ceiling, the stairs stretching out of sight into the heavens.

"Well, it looks as though _my_ ride's here. You should probably wait for the one that's going down," I half laughed at my whit, stuck my nose in the air and turned towards my ride to heaven.

"Wait! Where are you going? It could be a trap!" Edward grabbed my hand, trying to pull me back.

"Don't be stupid, Edward. I've lived an exemplary life. I know where I'm going."

"Bella, please let's talk about this."

Edward tried to hold onto me, but the closer I got to the escalator the harder it was for him. It was like some sort of magnetic force pulling us in. Finally I slipped through his fingers.

I stepped onto the stairs without a backwards glance. He was hot on my heels grabbing my arm trying to pull me back off.

"Stop it, you moron!"

He tugged and I elbowed him in the gut. He in turn turned me around to which I rebutted with a swift kick to his shin.

"Ha. That didn't even hurt." Edward sang, smirking at me.

"What about this?" I asked yanking on his earlobe with my right hand, pulling his head down and popping him in the nose with my left."

"Hey, that wasn't nice," he complained. But obviously whatever I did to him didn't really hurt now that we were dead. Still, he acted like a big baby.

"Then keep your hands to yourself!" I snarled at him, kneeing him where it counts.

"Why you little…" He reached up to grab a handful of my hair. "I never did anything to deserve a girl doing that to me. Some things are just sacred, Bella."

"Please, your family jewels are about as sacred as a pair of California raisins."

"Just what are you implying," he asked angrily, grabbing me by the shoulders to pull me closer to him.

"I said, keep your hands off of me!" I started punching him where ever my fist could reach. He in turn, pulled me over the side of the escalator so he could spank my butt. I started kicking him instead.

"Stop it, Bella. You're going to fall over the side."

I looked down to find that I was close to doing just that. He stopped smacking me so I stopped kicking him and he helped me to stand once again in front of him.

"Look," I said, calmly. "There's no getting off this thing now, so can we just call a truce?"

"You know, you're really bossy."

"Do you have a point," I poked him on top of his head with my index finger, "besides the one that resides on top of your head?"

"Yes, you're bossy, tenacious, and just plain mean. Why did I ever bother?"

"Bother what? Attacking me in the first place? You've never been able to keep your hands to yourself. You're always flirty and saying things to embarrass me in front of everyone. You never take anything seriously. You just do whatever you want without any regard for anyone else's feelings. You could have been such a great guy if only you would have grown up! I could have really liked you if you weren't such a child!"

"First of all, you're the one that's always following _me_ around getting into _my_ business. And you can't fool me. I know that you like it when I flirt with you. You and that aunt of yours can't keep your eyes or your hands to yourselves.

"That's disgusting. My auntie has never laid one finger on you, you perve."

"No but she's always pawing at my uncle, and he's a priest for crying out loud."

"How dare you. My auntie Esme is a fine Christian woman. And so am I for that matter, and I do not paw at you. You're the one doing the pawing."

"Yeah? Well, you're always ogling me. And you like it when I paw at you. I've seen that smile on your face when you think I'm not looking. And I do take you seriously. How could anyone not take you seriously? You don't have a humorous bone in your body. And as far as disregarding peoples feelings you're always disregarding mine. You won't even give me a chance, and I know you have feelings for me. That's why I…well I wouldn't necessarily call it an attack, you could have easily stopped me. Anyway that's why that happened. I wanted you to realize your feelings for me. I wanted you to take me seriously, take my feelings seriously. I like you, Bella."

I shoved him away from me. "You don't have a serious bone in your body. It's joke after joke, prank after prank with you. How am I suppose to get with that? How am I suppose to explain to people that my boy… well that _you_ can't seem to control yourself. You're just a big child. It's so embarrassing."

"Jeez, Bella, were you about to say boyfriend?" Edward smirked.

I started punching him again and he tried, unsuccessfully to pull me into his arms again. His lips were puckered like he wanted to kiss me.

"You have some nerve, Edward Cullen!"

"And you have quite a right hook," he laughed.

"Children," a drone voice sounded a few feet in front of us.

We both stopped our antics as the escalator finally pushed us off to our destination.

The voice came from an old man with long gray hair and a long beard wearing a toga.

"Oh my gosh, dude. The sixties is over. All that free lovin' long hair and crazy cloths died out in the mid seventies," Edward chuckled.

I smacked him on the back of the head. "This is Saint Peter, you idiot. Show some respect."

"How was I suppose to know that?"

"Everyone knows that Saint Peter stands guard outside the Pearly Gates."

"Yeah, so where are the gates then?"

I frowned looking around at a rather empty room. Actually it kind of looked like a subway station, only without the tracks.

"You have to go up higher to get to the gates," Saint Peter explained. He pointed to the other side of the room where another escalator continued upward.

"So what are we waiting for?" Edward asked.

"Neither of you will be going up there anytime soon."

"What? What did I do?" I asked indignantly.

"Yes, what did miss goody two shoes do?"

"You should be more concerned with what you've done, Mr. Cullen," Saint Peter's drone voice hiked gruffly in irritation.

"Uh, well…"

"Save it." The saint interrupted Edward's, more than likely, rude retort.

"Jasper." The saint called to no one in particular.

A skinny dirty-blond haired boy with wings suddenly appeared next to Saint Peter.

"Yes, your eminence,"

"Take these two to the isolation cloud."

"Are these the two we discussed earlier, sir?"

"Yes. Please explain to them their predicament."

"Yes, sir."

With that Saint Peter was gone, vanished.

"Wow, when do we get to learn that trick?" Edward asked rudely.

I smacked him on the back of the head again for good measure.

"Come on you two," Jasper grumbled.

He grabbed us by the cuff of our necks. A wide door opened to our right. He pulled us along, both of us screaming as he plunged into open air

.

**Edward's a goofball who's head over hills for Bella. He only acts up in a desperate attempt to get her attention. Bella is a by the book (good book that is) goody two shoes that doesn't know a good thing when it's standing, jumping up and down, waving, and throwing lizards right in front of her. Lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing related to the Twilight Saga (This unfortunate fact still keeps me up at night) it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I must content myself to playing with her Characters. But seriously, Steph, I promise to give them back. No infringement is intended. **_

**I've decided to give all my readers one more taste of the four stories I have in mind to finish writing next. I just figured it would give you a better idea which story you're most interested in. **

**Four stories are: Stuck On A Cloud, Spirit In The Sky, Hotel California, The Purpose of Forever.**

**Happy Reading.**

Chapter 2

Before we had a chance to truly be petrified, we landed on a large puffy white cloud.

"Father God would really like to grant both of you entry into his kingdom some day, but it appears the two of you can't seem to get along. This," Jasper paused fan his hand out like a game show hostess, "is were we put misbehaving individuals such as yourselves."

"And just what are we suppose to do to get off this cloud. You can't just leave us here," Edward whined.

"Trust me there's no way off. You're both stuck on this cloud until you kiss and make up," Jasper snorted.

"That'll be a cold day in he…" Edward put his hand over my mouth to stifle my comment.

I licked his hand.

"Gross!" Edward protested.

Jasper only smirked at us before he vanished.

"Why did you put your hand over my mouth?" I asked irately.

"You were being disrespectful."

"Oh right. I guess you'd know all about that," I grumbled, plopping down on the cloud to stare out over the side at nothing.

He sat down beside me laying his arm across my shoulders.

"What do you think your doing?" I pushed his arm off me. "There's a whole other side of this cloud. Just go over there and leave me alone."

"Bella, we're suppose to be working out our differences," he stated the obvious.

"I can't even look at you right now. I just want to be alone so I can think.'

"That's not what they want. That's not what's going to get us off this cloud."

"Edward, I just lost everything. My life is over. I'm never going to graduate high school. I'm never going to college. I'll never be a doctor, get married, have kids. It's over," I whispered the last two words as tears spilled over my cheeks.

"You didn't loose everything. You still have me."

I laughed humorlessly. "Trust me, Edward. I lost everything. So, could you give me, I don't know, maybe ten minutes to grieve here."

"You're lying, Bella. I know I mean something to you. And no, you haven't lost me. I've probably lost you," he began to babble, "not that I've ever had you, but you haven't lost me. Why can't you see that?"

I sniffed wiping my tears on the back of my sleeve. I decided to ignore him and just sit there and stare out at nothing again. _Silly, lying boy, he's never really liked me. All he's ever really liked about me was how easy he could irritate me. For him to say I never lost him, and his words from earlier when he said he'd always want me. That's right, he'd always want to irritate me._

He started to rub circles on my back. _Was he really trying to sooth me. Or was he just trying to remind me that he refused to leave me alone. _What ever he hoped to achieve it only made me want to lash out at him.

"How could you do this to us?" I snapped.

"Me? _You_ grabbed me, woman. _You_ made me loose my balance. _You _killed me!"

"I didn't kill you, you jerk! _You_ grabbed hold of me when _you_ stumbled over _your_ bucket of lizards! If anything, _you_ killed me!"

"Shows you what you know. It was a bucket of Salamanders," he grumbled under his breath.

"Salamanders. SALAMANDERS! Seriously, Edward, we are D.E.A.D. dead and you want to discuss semantics with me."

"Semantics, you don't even know the meaning of the word. Oh my gosh, how did you get to the eleventh grade. Do you just hear a word and think you know how to use it in a sentence? We're not talking about a twist of words, or you trying to put words in my mouth, which by the way you do quite frequently. We are discussing the fact that you don't know the difference between a lizard and a salamander. They're not even in the same taxonomy.

"There's nothing wrong with the way I use semantics in a sentence. Besides, we are not discussing the difference between lizards and salamanders either. We are discussing the fact that we are DEAD, Edward. Dead, dead, dead. There's no coming back from that. We're only teenagers. We haven't even had a chance to live. We're virgins for crying out loud."

"Whoa, speak for yourself, Bella. My last girlfriend, Tanya, and I took care of that milestone."

"You mean you and Tanya Denali?" I turned my head quickly as more tears began to well up in my eyes. _How could he? I thought he… What did you think? Did you actually think that him flirting with you actually meant that he had feelings for you. What were you saving yourself for _him?

"No…" I whispered.

I stood up to walking to the other side of the cloud to get as far away from Edward as possible.

I kneeled down looking over the edge. Nothing of interest there. _Why did God have Jasper put us on a cloud directly over the middle of the ocean with nothing to look at?_ I palmed my face. _This can't be happening. If he would have just grown up a little then maybe it would have been me and not Tanya. I so want to hate her, but I know hating someone is wrong._

I felt warm hands start to rub my neck and shoulders. "Bella?" His voice was gentle now. "Are you crying?"

"No! And get your Tanya cootie hands off of me. Really, Edward. How could you? That girl's been with every guy in school. I didn't even realize you were dating her. Oh, no…" I choked-sobbed. "It's like you had sex with all those people when you did that with her. That's so disgusting. Did you at least get tested."

Edward laughed. "Bella, I'm fairly certain that anything I may have contracted didn't make it's way with me to the afterlife."

"Edward, stay away from me. You can't just wash away that kind of yuck."

He pulled me up into his arms and let me cry into his chest. Despite everything it felt nice. He kissed the top of my head and I felt myself melting.

"Bella, it didn't mean anything. It was only sex."

"What?" I pushed on his chest hard. "It wasn't just about sex. It was about you giving away something precious to that skank." I glared at him accusingly. "Why?" I whispered.

He tried to reach for me, but I pushed him away suddenly wanting nothing more then to get the H. E. double hockey sticks off that cloud. I ran to the opposite side flinging my body in the air to hopefully dive gracefully over the side. **CLANK!** I slammed into a strangely rounded wall. Which left my body suspended out in the open. It was like we were being held in a fish bowl with a pouf cloud in the bottom instead of colored gravel.

I looked wide eyed at the earth's ocean below, fearing that at any moment the protective wall would give way and I would actually fall.

"Help," I squeaked.

"Bella, Jasper warned us we wouldn't be able to get off this cloud until we kissed and made up."

Edward grabbed my ankles and pulled me back down to the cloud.

"You don't think he meant that literally do you?"

"There's only one way to find out," Edward said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Ew, no thank you, Tanya Cootie Lips."

Edward rolled his eyes, then smacked himself on the forehead.

"I've never kissed, Tanya," he growled. I'd never kissed anyone before y…"

"Oh, so you've had sex with her but didn't even bother to kiss her. That's horrible. She didn't deserve that, even if she is a skank."

Edward sighed. "Bella, Jasper told us that we need to start being honest with each other. I would like to do that now."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, and I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"Why? You love arguing with me."

"You're right. At least I thought I did. It turns out that didn't really work out too well for me or for us."

"I'm sorry, Bella. This cloud…" he shuddered as he motioned to our surroundings, "us d-dying, it's all my fault."

He sat so hard on the cloud that if we'd been on the ground he may have broken something. He hugged his knees into his chest, burying his face in his arms.

"I don't know what to do, Bella. I messed up everything for us. I don't even deserve to be here in heaven with you."

"You _are_ being serious." I collapsed to my knees beside him. "You really do want to have a mature discussion."

"I do," he confirmed.

"Okay, lets do this then."

"Oh goody! I knew you two would come to your senses."

We looked up to see a tiny pixie like angel with dark spiky hair, smiling down on us.

"Hello, my name's Alice."

"Hey."

"Hi," we both greeted her at the same time.

"I'm suppose to deliver this when you two settle down." With a wave of her hand a rather large TV appeared before our eyes. She handed Edward the remote, waved goodbye and vanished.

Edward grinned. "See, we must be doing something right, now I don't have to miss that 49 ner's game."

"Give me that!" I snatched the remote out of his hands. "We're having a very important discussion here."

"Oh, all right," he pouted slightly, then grabbed me around the waist, pulling me to sit beside him.

I sighed. I wanted desperately to have this conversation, but now that we were on the same page sitting down to have it I didn't know what to say. I mean, how did you tell your seventeen year old arch nemesis/crush that you thought you were in love with him? Especially in light of all that happened between him and Tanya. I mean, Tanya was definitely a deal breaker, right?

Edward took my hand in his. "I have so much I want to tell you, Bella. I'm not really sure were to begin. Even the beginning seems like an awkward place to start."

I laughed as a tear slid down my cheek. "You never did explain what you where planning to do with those salamanders."

Edward chuckled. "Rosalie Hale always sets in one of the back pews. And she always so oblivious to her surroundings because she's always playing footsies with Riley Biers.

"So you thought it would be funny to drop them on her head?"  
>"Not exactly. I wanted to see how many I could get down her cleavage."<p>

"Edward Anthony Cullen. You are such a pig."

"I could care less about her cleavage," Edward said, shaking his head with a laugh. "Emmet talked me into it. He's the one that collected the salamanders."

"What doe's Emmet have against Rosalie Hale?"

"Nothing, he's crazy about her. He had a plan. I was suppose to drop salamanders on her and he was going to run to her rescue and then defended her honor my punching me in the gut."

"What made him think that would work?"

"Simple, Riley is a big sissy. One look at anything remotely squirmy and he screams like a girl. That and he's terrified of me. He'd make Emmet look like a total stud."

"Yah, because Riley's a dud. I get it. I love Rose. She's a sweet girl, but she'd totally fall for that. Emmett's totally her type. I mean, all those dreamy muscles, dark curly hair, and dimples. He's probably every girls type." I pretended to get this dreamy look in my eyes as I talked about Emmett.

"Hey, Emmett's a cheese ball and you know it. Besides, what's he got that I don't have?"

"Um, did I mention the dreamy muscles, dark curly hair and dimples?"

"Really, Bella," Edward snarled angrily. "You can't stand Emmett. I know you can't."

I smiled triumphantly at him. "Jealous much?"

"Of course I'm jealous. You're _my_ girl. You're not suppose to look at him. You're only suppose to look at me."

"You're girl? P-lease. Excuse me if I don't want to be a part of _your_ harem."

"I don't have a harem. I only went out with Tanya a couple of times because my mother made me. I can't help it if the rest of the girls at school can't keep their hands to themselves."

"Why would your mother make you go out with Tanya?"

"Because, my mother and Tanya's are best friends. They were having dinner at our house and Tanya's mother commented that Tanya and I would make a cute couple. Tanya agreed. I ran to my room in disgust, my mom followed me and told me I was being rude that I'd better march my butt down stairs and make nice with Tanya or she was going to ground me for a month. Mom started making me take her to the movies on Friday nights."

"So you decided that as long as you were being forced to date her you might as well get something out of it. And by _something_ I mean _it_, meaning you got _it_ from her."

"I lied," he mumbled.

"You what? Would you like to repeat that?"

"Yes, Bella. I lied. Are you happy now? I didn't do _it_ with Tanya."

"I haven't done _it_ with anyone," he mumbled again.

"Wait. I don't believe you. You seemed experienced enough earlier when, you know. How did you get me all worked up if you've never…"

"First of all, you wouldn't have gotten "all worked up"," he actually did air quotes with his fingers, "if you didn't like me too, but thank you for the amazing complement. You actually thought I was experienced?" He flashed me a goofy smile.

I shook my head, embarrassed for him.

"You have no idea, Bella. I was so nervous. I've never touched a girl like that before. And to have the girl of my dreams respond to me the way you did. I'm sorry. I know it was inappropriate, not just because we were in church, but because you deserve to be treated with more respect than that."

"Girl of your dreams?"

"Yah."

"Wait. You said earlier that you've never kissed anyone before. You mean to tell me that was your first kiss? I was your first kiss?"

"Yes."

"How did you kiss me like that if it was your first kiss?"

"Liked it, huh?" Another goofy grin broke out.

I rolled my eyes.

"You'd be surprised what you can find on You-Tube."

I looked at him in surprise, but I shouldn't have been. Any guy would have, could have, done that. I'm surprised I'd never thought of it myself.

"You have to know, Bella that I've had all these feelings for you for so long now. They really scared me at first. I've never felt this way for anyone before. It's like you are made for me. I even feel this electric spark between us whenever our skin touches. I can't get enough. I've wanted to tell you and I've never been able to get the words out in a way that you'd take me seriously. I was trying to tell you today and then, well we both know how that turned out."

He sighed, sadly. "I'm really sorry. I've failed you in a lot of ways today, Bella. Now I have to spend the rest of eternity knowing everything I've taken away from you. I really hope you can forgive me, but I really don't expect you to."

"You really mean all this, don't you?"

"I mean every word of it. I really do care about you. I've wanted you to be my girlfriend since the first day I laid eyes on you. I use to say hi to you and smile at you all the time in school. You were always polite to me but you never really started noticing me until I started with the pranks. I followed you around and found out you go to Saint Mary's every Sunday. Let me tell you it wasn't easy to get my parents to switch churches. They're not even Catholic."

But you're a member of the church. Father Carlisle is your uncle. You take holy communion. Unless you just lied about being Catholic. You really shouldn't take holy communion if your not Catholic."

"Relax. I took classes. Officially I am Catholic. I didn't want to miss out on anything when it came to you. My parent's are still Baptist though. I bribed them, told them I would go to college if they took me to Saint Mary's. Uncle Carlisle helped."

"Let me get this straight. You converted from Baptist to Catholic for me?"

"Of course. Anyone can see how much you love that church. I couldn't ask you to convert for me. Besides between the two of us, you're way more faithful than me. That's the important thing. I didn't want our children growing up to be heathens."

"Wow, you're getting way ahead of yourself. Children? Wow."

"What? You don't want kids?"

"Well, I did. It's kind of a moot thing now though."

"Right, I forgot," he frowned, then buried his hands in his hair. When he first started talking he seemed to have so much to say, and I just let him talk, but then he abruptly stopped, the guilt weighing heavily in his eyes. I guess it was his way of putting the ball in my court. It was my turn to talk.

"Here's the thing, since you've basically put your heart out there on your sleeve, I can admit this freely now. I like you too. I have for a long time. I don't know why, because you are so very childish. I guess I was just waiting, hoping you'd mature so that I could have a respectable boyfriend. I never thought to just ask you to grow up for me. It seems with everything you've admitted to me that you are capable of some level of maturity. With that said, I'm not exactly where you are. I haven't gotten to the point where I see our whole future together. I'm only seventeen, and while I wanted children I didn't necessarily see them with you or with anyone for that matter. I just knew that I liked you. Maybe even sort of more that liked you, closer to the 'I think I might love you a little' category."

His grin was infectious. "Just a little?" he questioned, with one eyebrow pointed upwards.

I pinched about a quarter inch of air between my index finger and thump, squinting one eye. "About that much," I teased.

"I'll take it," he announced, dragging me onto his lap and kissing the daylights out of me.

"Aw, look, Jasper. They're so cute. Can we take them with us now?"

"Alice, you know as well as I do they still have a lot to discuss. They haven't even turned on the Television yet."

"Do you two mind? We're kind of having a private moment here," Edward snarled, angrily. Of course, I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You're not allowed to be rude the people who have the power to release us."

Alice giggled, "I guess you're right, Jazzy."

"You just can't keep doing that to your man," Edward complained.

"Well, if my _man_ would just stop being such a _child._"

Edward pushed me off his lap, glaring. "Maybe if you didn't treat me like a child," Edward grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest with a huge pouty lip."

"Oh!" I growled. "Grow up!"

"I can't. I'm dead. Remember? You killed me."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you've admitted yourself that this whole mess was _your_ fault. You don't get to go back on that now."

"Well, I just said that so you would kiss me so we could get off this stinking cloud."

"Wow. I had no idea, Jazzy."

"Listen, pixie." Edward abruptly turned pointing a finger at her. "We don't need you getting your fairy feathers in our business."

"Why, you snarky little twerp!" Alice was about to charge Edward until Jasper stopped her.

"Are you completely insane? You don't insult an angel of God."

I turned towards Jasper. "Can you please tell me how this doofus even made it this close to heaven?"

"Bella, that was kind of mean. Besides, Edward's not that bad."

"Have you seen all the pranks he pulls?"

"He's never hurt anyone," Jasper replied. I looked at him incredulously, Alice snorted.

I smiled at her. She gave me a wink.

I then looked at Edward, who was looking overly smug from Jasper's words.

"And you, young man better stop that lying tongue," Alice scolded Edward, "Telling Bella you didn't mean any of those beautiful words to her."

"She doesn't have any respect for me," Edward pouted.

"Respect is earned," Jasper replied calmly.

Alice nodded once, arms folded across her chest, in agreement.

"I suggest you two start watching the TV," Alice said before they both vanished in thin air.

"Great. You just had to get all "holier than thou" on me. I was just teasing them about interrupting us, but no… Jeez, Bella, we're never gonna get off this stinking cloud."

"Is that such a bad thing. I thought you liked to spend time with me."

"Yes, this would be great if they weren't watching us."

"Oh…" I looked around suspiciously. "They are, aren't they."

"Yup."

"Edward…"

"Save it. Let's just watch this stupid TV."

"I, I," I started to cry. Big fat tears were spilling down my face.  
>Edward sighed. "What now, Bella?" he tried to sound calmer.<p>

"You're mad at me."

"Well, a little," he admitted.

I sucked in a huge breath, my heart was breaking. Edward never acted this mad at me before.

"Bella, I am mad at you, but I'll get over it. Besides, I'm mostly mad at this entire situation and it's mostly _my_ fault. I'm mad at myself more than I'm mad at you."

"You're wrong. It's not mostly your fault. I'm equally to blame. I'm sorry."

Edward scooted closer to me, putting his arm around my shoulder. "What is it with us? Why do we fight like this?" He asked, shaking his head sadly.

"I don't know and I don't like it anymore."

"It's definitely not as fun as it use to be," Edward agreed, kissing my temple.

"What do you suppose is on that TV?" I asked, staring down a the remote laying in front of us.

Edward picked it up studying it in his hand. He smiled and laughed. "Maybe it's some kind of anger management self-help videos."

"Ugh, I hope not. Maybe it's videos about how to maintain a healthy relationship with a love interest." I smile brightly at that idea.

"Yikes. That'd be like watching Lifetime or the Hallmark channel."

"Shut it, you. You could use a little romantic advice."

"Hey. I can be romantic."

"Doubtful."

Edward's nostrils flared. "Bella. You're doing it again."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"You're an idiot!" I knocked his arm off my shoulder.

"You're a b… Ugh! You're impossible!"

"Am not!"

With a huff Edward points the remote at the TV and pushes the 'on' button. The TV comes to life. He drops the remote in his lap, grabs my face and crashes his lips to mine.

Have I ever mentioned this boy has really talented lips?

I'm panting and moaning, our argument is completely forgotten. I twine my fingers in his hair at the nap of his neck. Edward licks my lips wanting permission to deepen our kiss. "Oh," I moan as his tongue dives in caressing the roof of my mouth. Our tongues slide together in a sensuous dance. He pulls back slightly, sucking my bottom lip in his mouth before he releases me.

"Are too," he chuckles softly, smirking.

**There you have it. Isn't Edward a little stinker? So sneaky. I know, I love him anyway too. Seriously though, can any of you guess what they're going to find when they watch that TV? I'd love to see your comments about that. Bye for now.**


End file.
